Questions
by AstroPrincess
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru both have a question. But who has the answer?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Motoki," Usagi mumbled, hefting herself onto a stool with a sigh. She didn't bother to remove her raincoat, which was hanging off one shoulder and glistening with moisture. Her normally silky hair was wet and tangled. And her words had almost been  
drowned out by the cadence of rain pelting the arcade's windows, when usually, they would be leaping over each other in a rush to leave her mouth, and bubbling with enthusiasm.

But what gave Motoki pause was the utter misery on her face.

"Are you okay, Usagi?" he asked, concern straining at the confines of his words.

Studying the laminate countertop, she half-heartedly jerked a shoulder.

Then, biting a lip, she hesitantly murmured, "Can I ask you a question?"

Motoki frowned,worried. "Of course."

She looked up at him then, her blue eyes raw and vulnerable. "Do you think Mamoru likes me?"

Motoki gaped like a beached fish, surprise tearing its claws into him. Did she somehow know that Mamoru had been pining for her for weeks, and whining to Motoki for just as long? But how could she?

"I thought so," she said, despair dragging on her words. "I just figured that if anyone knew, it'd be you. Well, thanks anyway, Motoki. See you around." And she slid down from her stool and left the arcade, trudging dejectedly back through the merciless  
rain.

Motoki shut his mouth with a snap, still holding the chocolate milkshake Usagi hadn't even looked at.


	2. Chapter 2

"Motoki?" Mamoru asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" he groaned in response, still weary from his strange encounter with Usagi the day before. She hadn't been back, and honestly, he was glad. He didn't know how to deal with a moody Usagi.

"Do you think — is it even a _possibility_ — that Usagi could like me back?"

Motoki slapped a hand to his forehead. _Those two are the most infuriating, stubborn people alive_ , he muttered inwardly.

Mamoru buried his face in his hands. "So that's a no, then," he said in a small, defeated voice, assuming the worst from Motoki's silence.

Motoki shook his head in exasperation. "I swear, you two are the most ridiculous people I have ever met," he said. "She came in here just yesterday asking me the same question."

At once, Mamoru stood up, pushing his stool back with a screech and slamming his hands onto the countertop in his disbelief. "She did? What did you say?" he asked, nervousness gnawing on his words.

"Well, I didn't get a chance to say anything, because she practically ran out of the arcade," Motoki said, sighing.

The words had barely left his mouth when Mamoru spun and really ran out the door, making the bell ring crazily.

 _Those two,_ he thought again, but this time, a smile was curving across his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Mamoru paced across the floor of his apartment, thoughts racing through his head.

 _Usagi was asking about me? Me!? Does that mean — could it mean —? What do I do? How do I know she actually cares for me? Should I trust Motoki? He could be wrong. But what if he's right? Is that even possible?_

He began pulling on his bottom lip with his teeth, hoping the dull pain would help him focus.

It didn't. Exhaling, Mamoru slumped against his front door, his head hitting the wood with a dull thud. Maybe fresh air would help.

He shrugged on his favorite green jacket and left his building in a daze. Breathing steadily, he walked down the street, no particular destination in mind. Then he realized he was dangerously close to the arcade, prime Odango zone.

He fought to keep his breathing even. What were the chances of _actually_ seeing Usagi?

Then Mamoru spotted a pair of blond pigtails barreling through the crowd. Apparently, the chances were more of a certainty.

He promptly forgot about little things like deep breaths, or even breathing at all. _Please_ , he begged for the first time in his life. _Don't let Usagi notice me._

Today _really_ wasn't Mamoru's day.

"Baka!" Usagi cried, looking surprised and . . . flustered? "Let me guess. You've been hanging around here to insult me, haven't you?" she snapped, having recovered her wits, though her voice held no venom. When he didn't respond fast enough, Usagi continued. "The great Mamoru Chiba, finally stumped. Well, I'd love to stick around, but I've got places to be, unlike you I'm sure. See you around, baka!" she said, already moving past him.

Mamoru was standing, frozen in place, when Usagi called over her shoulder: "Actually, I'd rather not!" and vanished around the corner.

He exhaled shakily, only just recovering from Hurricane Usagi. _So much for fresh air,_ he thought wearily.


	4. Chapter 4

_Did I really say all that?_ Usagi asked herself. She'd visited Motoki and apologized for her crazy, self-destructive question. He'd waved it off, and given her a free milkshake. And then, when she'd left . . .

 _Usagi pushed the door open, a chill whisking the warmth of the arcade from her body. "Bye Motoki!" she called._

 _"_ _Bye Usagi!" he returned, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "Oh and by the way — the answer to your question is yes."_

Usagi shivered despite the mound of blankets covering her. It was a chill of the heart, not the body. She hadn't meant to run into Mamoru, but when she saw that hideous green coat, she knew she either had to confront him, or be confronted by him. And she was afraid that if he teased her, she wouldn't be able to hold it together.

 _I hope I didn't sound like an idiot_ , she groaned inwardly.

 _But then again,_ she reevaluated, recalling Motoki's parting words. _Could it be true? Could Mamoru like me?_

She bit her lip, and turned onto her side so she could look out her bedroom window. The moon was nearly full tonight, and for once, not obscured by clouds.

 _What would Sailor Moon do?_ she pondered. Yes, they were one and the same, but when she was Sailor Moon, her problems and worries faded away, replaced with confidence and rock solid faith in the other sailor guardians, her cause, and herself. So what would Sailor Moon do? Then it hit her — she'd do exactly that.

Usagi leapt out of bed, careful not to disturb Luna, and began carefully constructing her plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Mamoru thought it was going to be a normal Saturday.

Then he found the note.

The paper had been folded twice and pushed beneath his front door. He couldn't see how, as the crack between the door and floor was practically nonexistent, but when he unfolded the paper to find Usagi's handwriting, he found he had more important things to think about.

 _Mamoru_ , it began, and for a moment, Mamoru seriously doubted it was from Usagi — she had never used his name without "baka" attached to the end. But he kept reading, and he knew without a doubt it was she who had written it.

 _I know we have never gotten along, and that is partly my fault. But I want to call a truce today so I can meet with you. I have lied to you for a long time, and myself for a large portion of it, and I want to tell you the truth. I owe it to you, and myself, to finally do it. If you are willing to hear what I have to say, please meet me at the park across from the middle school at 11:00 this morning. I'll wait there for half an hour._

 _Usagi_

Mamoru looked up at his clock. It was ten forty-nine. He'd have to hurry.

He shoved his feet into sneakers and snatched his coat out of the closet, grateful he'd gotten up early this morning, and consequentially, had already dressed and eaten.

He dashed out of his apartment, slamming his door behind him, running down his hallway, and hopping impatiently as the elevator slowly brought him to the lobby.

Mamoru did his best to not think about the meaning of Usagi's message. The lie she'd been tell him, and, apparently, herself. Because if he thought about it, thought about what she wanted to tell him, he'd drive himself crazy hoping she might return his feelings, then inevitably be let down when she informed him that was not, in fact, what she meant.

So instead, he focused on just getting to the park on time. He was just leaving his building when a flash of blue caught his eye and a quiet, curious voice halted him.

"I was wondering how long it'd take for you to find the note," Ami said, and Mamoru spun to face her.

"Usagi's at the park, right?" he gasped.

Ami nodded serenely. "If you're going to make it in time, you'll have to hurry," she advised, but Mamoru was already leaving. "Be kind!" she called to his retreating back.

But Mamoru would never hurt the girl he loved.


	6. Chapter 6

Mamoru was just turning the corner when he caught sight of Minako, who was bouncing and waving a hand to attract his attention.

"Mamoru!" she cried, beckoning him over. When he paused, his breathing labored, she beamed, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder, and blurted, "Do you love her?"

"What?!" Mamoru exclaimed in surprise, trying to suppress the blush that was coloring his cheeks, but to no avail.

"Oh, good," Mina giggled. "Hurry to the arcade! Usagi's waiting for you!"

Mamoru, about to run off again, froze.

"I thought the note said to go to the park?" he questioned, frowning.

"Really?" Mina asked, nose wrinkling as she thought. "But Usagi said something about the arcade. You know how she is about Motoki's milkshakes."

Mamoru considered this. Usagi could have changed her mind about meeting at the park. And if she had, wouldn't her friends know? Besides, Mina had a point about Usagi's love of chocolate milkshakes.

"Okay, I'll go to the arcade," he decided, and Mina shot him a thumbs up. "Good luck!" she said, laughing in delight.

And Mamoru ran off to the arcade, with only five minutes to spare.

* * *

Makoto checked her watch for the second time in six seconds. It was 10:55. _Where is he?_ she thought desperately, hoping he wasn't standing Usagi up. She would be crushed.

Mako exhaled, breath leaving her in a rush, and checked her watch again. 10:56. _Please, please let him be going to the park,_ she prayed.


	7. Chapter 7

Mamoru slowed as he reached the arcade, checking his watch. It was 11:00. Right on time. He pushed his sweaty hair off his head and entered the building, his heart pounding in his chest. He scanned the booths, stools, and even the Sailor V game, but Usagi wasn't there.

"Looking for Usagi?" Motoki called, from where he was cleaning the counter with a rag. When Mamoru nodded breathlessly, he continued. "She usually isn't here in the morning."

Though panic washed over him, he forced himself to keep it together. So Minako was wrong after all. He inhaled slowly, then exhaled through his nose.

That was all the reprieve he gave himself before he went back out into the streets of Jûban.

Motoki watched his best friend run once again, searching for his love. "That's some commitment," he murmured to himself, a smile playing on his lips.

* * *

"You did what?!" Mako screeched through Mina's communicator. She winced, holding it away from her ear.

"Oops," she said sheepishly.

"Really? 'Oops'? You sent him to the wrong place!" Mako ranted. "When he gets there and doesn't see her, what do you think is going to happen?"

Mina bit her lip and let her face scrunch. "Hmm . . . "

Mako sighed. "I'll tell Usagi" was all she said before the severing the connection.

Mina admitted that Mako was freaking out somewhere because of her mistake, but honestly, she was calm. Giddy, even. She knew it'd work out with Mamoru and Usagi, even if she had accidentally given him the wrong directions. She was the Guardian of Love, after all. And her heart told her that the love Usagi and Mamoru shared would not be so easily deterred.


	8. Chapter 8

It was 11:03, and Mamoru hadn't arrived. Usagi chewed on her lip, worried. Sure, she was . . . well, _always_ late, but Mamoru was very punctual. If he hadn't shown up by now, he probably wouldn't at all.

Then her communicator beeped. Usagi's heart skipped a beat as she answered it.

"Yes?" she inquired breathlessly.

"It's me," a frantic Mako said. "Listen, Mina sent Mamoru to the arcade by accident. What —"

"The arcade?" Usagi interrupted. "Okay, I'll go there now. Thanks Mako!" And she shut her communicator with a snap.

Leaving the park, she ran past a bewildered Rei, who was standing guard at the entrance. A little farther down the street, she saw Mako running towards them, but she didn't bother waiting for her. Instead, Usagi headed to the arcade, where she would make her own destiny.

* * *

Mamoru, starting to pant, finally, _finally_ arrived at the park. A frowning Rei blocked the entrance, and Makoto was leaning casually against a post, arms crossed. They made no indication to move out of his path as he scanned the greenery for Usagi.

"Mamoru," Rei barked, drawing his attention back to her. Then she turned to Mako. "You wanna go first?" she asked the taller girl. Mamoru raised an eyebrow, guessing at what was coming.

"Sure," Mako replied in her strong, self-assured voice. She was nearly as tall as him, and looked him straight in the eye, an unreadable expression in her hazel gaze. "I shouldn't have to tell you that Usagi is a special girl."

"No," Mamoru agreed without hesitation.

A faint look of mirth crossed Mako's face. "She's more special than you could ever know. No one will ever deserve her. And of all the people who would love her, she cares for you." Mako leaned a little closer to him. "That's a gift more precious than the moon. Don't ever forget it."

Mamoru acknowledged her words with a single nod, then his eyes shifted to Rei.

"Look," she started, a serious look on her face. "I know Mina gave you wrong directions, and it takes a lot of dedication to be running all over Jûban Saturday morning. It's also true that Usagi and I will always have our arguments. But that doesn't change the fact that she's my sister, if not in blood, in spirit." Rei's dark eyes were glistening with an emotion she hardly ever showed. She took a moment to steady her breathing, then continued, her words losing their softness and becoming sharp. "And if you ever hurt her, ever break her heart, I will come after you. Personally." She punctuated this final word with a determined prod to his chest. Now her gaze was laced with deadly barbs.

"I understand," Mamoru replied honestly. "I promise I'll never give you cause to do so."

"Good," Rei retorted, and the two girls moved out of his way. As he eagerly bounded in, she called out, "Hey Romeo! Usagi left for the arcade to look for you!"

Mamoru stopped. Turned. He gave a little laugh that was equal parts exasperation and amusement. "Okay, I'll go look for her."

He set off once again, pushing his tired legs into motion, and behind him, Rei let a little smile take hold of her lips. Mako looked at her, an identical expression on her face. "I think if anyone will ever deserve her, it's him."

"Yeah," she murmured, a hopeful smile still lingering on her face, reassured her sister's heart was in good hands.


	9. Chapter 9

Usagi, huffing, heaved the door of the arcade open. _I've never realized how heavy this door is,_ she mused. _Maybe I need to cut back on the chocolate milkshakes._

The mental image of said milkshakes sent a rumble through her stomach.

 _Later,_ she consoled herself. _After I find Mamoru._

The thought of him made her heart leap. _Mamoru!_

Motoki looked up from his mop. When he caught sight of her, his jaw dropped. "Usagi?"

"Have you seen Mamoru?" she asked, surveying the arcade that was seemingly devoid of any dark-haired men.

Motoki shut his mouth his mouth, though an incredulous look was still plastered on his face. "Uh, he left here about five minutes ago," he said apologetically.

Usagi laughed, shaking her head in disbelief. "He probably went to the park," she said, more to herself than her friend. "Anyway, thanks Motoki," she chirped, a smile shining on her face. "I better go find him. See ya!"

And she was gone.

Motoki rolled his eyes, finally getting over his shock. "Anyone who doesn't see that those two are in love are crazy," he murmured, smiling.

* * *

Mamoru jogged down the sidewalk, moving at a slow but steady pace. _Where are you, Usagi?_

He took a deep breath, deciding to go on instinct. Glancing around at his surroundings, he realized he was on the street where he and Odango had first met. _This is it,_ he realized with a jolt. _This is where —_

Then someone crashed into him, knocking the breath from his lungs and sending him falling to the pavement.


	10. Chapter 10

Usagi looked up, into the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen in her life.

"Hey Odango," Mamoru grinned, but it wasn't sarcastic as usual. It was genuine. Kind. He clambered to his feet, dusted his palms off on his jeans, and offered her a hand.

Blushing, Usagi took it in her own, and let him pull her up. She brushed her skirt off as best as she could, as Mamoru hadn't let go of her hand yet, though honestly, she didn't want him to.

This done, she chewed on her lip, trying to find a safe place to rest her gaze. She decided to study her Mary Janes, which were dusty and in need of a good scrub. What should she say to him, now that she had finally found him? What should she do?

Mamoru broke the deafening silence. "Ironic, isn't it, that this is the place where we first met?" he said, jerking his chin at the Osa-P Jewelry Store. "And now we . . . um . . . " he trailed off, an identical blush rising to his cheeks.

"I noticed that too," she murmured shyly.

Timidly looking into Mamoru's embarrassed features, she realized something. They had just spent half an hour trying to find each other. He obviously didn't hate her, as she'd feared, and definitely cared for her. There was a good chance he loved her even.

So Usagi finally stopped ignoring her heart, and threw herself into his arms. Mamoru was stiff with shock for a few moments, then started to relax, protectively wrapping his arms around her body.

Usagi could've stood there forever, his warmth soaking through her skin like the sun does a plant. She could detect a hint of his usual Mamoru scent, the spice of his cologne that drove her crazy, mostly obscured by the tang of sweat. Instead of grossing her out, it made her heart swell. _He's been running around to find me,_ she thought contentedly.

Then Mamoru spoke softly in her ear. "What did you want to tell me, Usako?"

The pet name sent delicious shivers down her spine. She drew back just enough to look him in the eye.

His face was open. Warm. Happy. _This is it,_ she thought, absolutely certain. Just like Sailor Moon. _I'm going to tell him._

"Mamo," she breathed, tentatively placing her hands on his cheeks. He sank into her palms, a blissful look on his face. "I love you."

Mamoru's eyes drifted nearly shut, as if he were savoring the feeling of her love. A purr rumbled through his chest. "I love you, Usako," he murmured, pressing his forehead to hers. "My heart beats only for you."

Usagi's heart sang, freed at last from it's cage. Euphorically, she nuzzled his nose with hers, making Mamoru groan with longing.

And then, the moment she despaired would never arrive, the moment she had dreamed about for so long, finally came, in the form of a kiss from Mamoru. His lips brushed hers, the gesture as delicate and beautiful as a butterfly.

But it wasn't enough.

Their mouths came together again, needing each other like a flower does water. Desperate and hungry and passionate. Needing the touch they were starving for, the touch that made the world disappear. The touch that connected two people whose hearts beat as one.

* * *

In the end, there were no questions, just an answer.

Love.


End file.
